


A tale from the past.

by Sundropoflife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 2 of baltic trio week, I dont like writing tags., I shouldn't be writing this so late, Other, The Iron wolf, man I suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundropoflife/pseuds/Sundropoflife
Summary: A tale of how his capital city got founded. (For day two of Baltic trio week 2019)





	A tale from the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, so don't try and slaughter me, i'm still learning.

Lithuania and his boss with their men were hunting in the forest, a forest that Lithuanias previous bosses were put to rest in. The sun was settling down by this point and they were all tired.

The hunting trip went well, the grand duke had killed a aurochs on a hill nearby and everyone was celebrating the dukes victory against the beast.

As night fell on the world everyone fell asleep, including Lithuania, but something was wrong, he couldn’t fall asleep for unknown reasons so he decided to light the fire and guard the camp.

While trying to light a new fire, Lithuania heard a rustling noise from the nearby bushes and decided to follow the sounds, slowly climbing the hill where his boss killed the beast.

Lithuania brushed of the branches and leaves that were getting into his face and with the last stoke of his hand he saw what he followed, a wolf. Lithuania looked the wolf through and through, the wolf was fully clad in iron armour.

The wolf sensed Lithuanias sight fear of it and the wolf spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm the young nation.

„Don‘t be afraid of me, I was sent here by your previous bosses to give information to you all about this place.“

But Lithuania didn‘t lower his guard, he was warned about spirits and how malicious they were, but this one was different he felt that he could trust it and it understood him.

Lithuania stood silently, contemplating about what to do, until he realized: „How- how can you speak to me?? How will you tell everyone your message? Can they understand y--“

The wolf growled “They won’t understand me the same way you do, you’re a spirit just like me.”

Without explaining the wolf started walking forward, reaching the very top of the hill, Lithuania following right behind as he didn’t want to lose sight of the wolf and was curious of what it’ll do.

Lithuania saw the entire valley and forest they were in, spotting his peoples camp in the distance.

“Stay back and hide, I need to do this alone.” The wolf spoke to Lithuania and he listened, he already made wolf mad once, he didn’t want to do that again.

The wolf howled at the moon, it’s howl being so loud that Lithuania covered his ears.

He watched the wolf in awe as it howled, it’s iron armour shining so bright against the moonlight.

After the wolf finished howling it turned to Lithuania and spoke for the last time “I’m done for now, but if you’ll ever need me again in a pinch…”

The wolf walked up to him and dropped a small bag on the ground.

“…light this bag on fire and I’ll appear from it’s flames.”

With those words, the wolf disappeared after Lithuania blinked. Lithuania stood up, grabbed the small bag and went down to the camp, found his tent and fell asleep in it as he was finally feeling sleepy.

In the morning the grand duke mentioned the dream he had that night, being familiar to what Lithuania experienced, one of the hunters that was with them suggested that they should travel to Lizdeika the highest pagan priest of them all so he could explain the meaning of the dream.

Lizdeika told the grand duke it all, and how the lands where he defeated the beast should be a new place to a city, one that will make Lithuania’s name known and heard loudly, just like the wolfs howl that the duke heard.

Lithuania never talked to his boss about that night and hid the bag away, always remembering where he buried it.

He wanted to see it again.

He found the place where he buried the bag, uncovered it and went out of the city during the night, in a quiet place nobody would stumble upon him.

He lit the bag he was given nearly 700 years ago, and from it’s flames, like it said, the wolf appeared.

It stood there looking straight into Lithuania green eyes.

“What’s the important matter?” The wolf spoke in the same voice when they first met.

Lithuania swallowed and spoke. “Nothing life threatening, but I wanted to see you again, so much has happened since we last saw each other.”

“Ah, I see.” The wolf sat down on the ground “Then, can you tell me all about it?”

Lithuania smiled as he sat down on the soft moss and started to tell everything to the wolf.


End file.
